


Futuro

by zekecrist



Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Pieck y Porco hablan sobre su futuro.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Futuro

Porco entraba en la habitación de Pieck con un sandwich que había preparado exclusivamente para ella. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y la observó, con cierta melancolía.

La mujer reposaba en la cama, la habían herido en la última batalla que habían tenido pero Porco llegó a tiempo para salvarla y sacarla del lugar, ahora estaba tumbada, muy cansada porque llevaba semanas sin abandonar su forma titán y la habían herido de gravedad.

Porco le ofreció el sandwich, ella lo tomó con sus manos y empezó a consumirlo, aliviando el hambre que sentía.

—Gracias, Porco.

El pelirrojo agradecía sus palabras, pero en su cara había una mueca de tristeza que, por su parte, resultaba inevitable de mostrar.

—Pensaba que ibas a morir, Pieck.

Porco no acostumbraba a mostrar sus sentimientos, es por aquello que se quedó corto con esa frase. Sí, pensaba que iba a morir, pero lo que no le dijo fue que sintió impotencia y ganas de llorar. Una inmensa tristeza y un posible futuro vacío que llegaría a ocurrir si ella fallecía en ese momento.

Pero Pieck sabía cómo se sentía Porco, tanto tiempo juntos la obligaba a comprenderle a él y sus sentimientos, a veces automáticamente o al instante.

—Pero lo importante es que estoy aquí —Pieck le miró con una sonrisa triste—. Lo que ha ocurrido me ha hecho pensar sobre nuestro futuro.

Porco, al escuchar aquello, observó el rostro de Pieck, y cruzaron sus miradas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se sentía intrigado por lo que la mujer tenía que contar, pero también asustado. El futuro le asustaba, y no solía pensar en él.

—¿Nunca te has parado a pensar en lo que el destino nos tiene preparados?

—No, no me gusta hacer eso.

Pieck dio un leve suspiro. En realidad entendía la actitud de Porco.

—Yo a veces lo hago. Sobre todo porque me da curiosidad cómo nos sentiremos cuando se acabe la guerra.

Porco miró hacia el techo, y se tumbó en la cama cerca de Pieck.

—Bueno... Pero eso no es relevante. Lo importante es el presente.

—Sólo es un pensamiento —se defendió—. ¿O es que no te intriga en qué podría desembocar nuestra relación en el futuro?

Porco se sonrojó, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó abandonando su posición relajada.

Y Pieck sonrió para ella misma.


End file.
